Necklace of Irrelevance
by PixerFlower
Summary: Kristen Graze discovers that not only is she a witch, but she also is more powerful than anyone could imagine. When a darker force lures her into a trap, she teams together with Earths Mightiest Superhero Team and the three best wizards and witches at her school.Will she take the last stand?
1. Get Used to It

Kristen Graze POV: I opened my eyes. There are only a few things I remember. The only thing I can think about is my leg. My legs were aching with pain, and when I looked down I realized I was stuck. I don't exactly know how. All I could process was that a boulder was resting on my legs. As soon as all my senses snapped back to the present, my eyes started swelling up with tears. I must move the boulder, I thought. From my sleeping position, I slowly crunched up until I was sitting. When I curled up, I regained all of my vision and I could see in color. Why are there rocks everywhere? Dust, rocks, and pieces of wood lay strewn on my bedroom floor. _My_ _bedroom floor._ My parents! My family! What happened? I tried to scan my memory and eventually became aware that an earthquake hit my home. My memory flooded back, and reminded me of what happened although I was still very vague with the subject. I was asleep, and huge streaks of light streamed into my bedroom. I heard screams. The last thing I saw was my window, and through it I saw that every house in my neighborhood was untouched. Cradled in a blanket of security, while my house was demolished-or at least, that is what I think. I focused on the situation at hand, and I tried not to think about my family. I reached out to the boulder on my leg, and tried to ripple my muscle. I touched the hard gray surface of the rock and pushed it until it revealed my swollen bloody feet. I tried to stand straight on my feet and fortunately was able to support myself. I walked out what used to be my bedroom. In anxiousness I licked my lips, and to my surprise my lips were dry and crackling. Lipstick was the first thing that came to mind. What? Keep in mind I am only eleven. My tween mind kicked in, and I put lipstick as my first priority. I walked straight into my sister's room without thinking about the horrors that could be laying inside. I washed away that dreadful thought and steadily strolled into the bedroom. Instead of a chlorine smelling, ocean themed room with white trim bordering the walls, I found more destruction. Where is Lindsey? My seventeen year old sister was nowhere in sight. Panicking, I quickly ran through her room in hope to find her. The only thing I could recognize out of her possessions was here old nightstand my parents bought for her when she was seven years old. How is this the only thing that didn't break? I bent down and grabbed it, ready to scream. I furiously opened the drawers of the nightstand until I found a slip of paper in the top drawer. I madly snatched it, and unfolded it.

_To: Ms. Kristen Graze _

_ BS34 Eaglethord_

_South Gloucestershire_

Filton

_ Dear, Ms. Graze_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be requested to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival._

_Please find the enclosed list of necessary books and equipment._

_Yours truly,_

_Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_


	2. Typical Tony Stark

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS EXCEPT KRISTEN GRAZE!**

Tony Stark POV : "Sir, its time for your wake up call," JARVIS reported.

" Urgh…can't we just push it one more hour? I still have a hangover," I grumbled.

" That's what you said one hour ago," JARVIS replied.

As usual Pepper comes into my room when JARVIS starts complaining about my lazy butt.

" Tony, you have to get up! We have undetected radio waves coming in from the United Kingdom!" She starts howling. What an anxiety freak, I think to myself.

" So what? We worry about America!" I said angrily. This is how I wake up every day.

"Rhodes thinks that it is a terrorist attack" She simply replies.

In short, I have to unwrap my cave of pillows and blankets. I hop out of bed and grab my Stark phone because iPhones are overrated. Then I run into the shower. I'm not going into detail about this part of my morning routine. (The fangirls out there just can't get enough of me!). Anyways… after the cooling shower, I take my Iron Man fuzzy slippers (don't judge) and slide them on my bare feet. Once I dress myself with designer clothing, I walk into the elevator. Do you want to know what's playing? Back in Black…Duh!

"We have reached the sixty seventh floor. If you step out of the elevator you will find a complimentary vodka waiting for you," JARVIS'S good old monotone voice said.

Of course on instinct, I leap out of the elevator ready to get drunk. Instead of a clear icy vodka, I find Pepper staring into her Stark pad. Pepper immediately straightens her dress once she notices me.

"Ok, we are-urr…umm… I've arranged a meeting for you," she says stammering.

Pepper quickly updated me on the "terrorist attack"

I thought to myself and analyzed the situation. Even though I am fully capable on controlling the drama, Pepper arranged a consultation with the Avengers. So that explains the "meeting".

"They should be here any minute now…" Pepper rambles, but of course as usual I block her out.

As always the team comes on time. As JARVIS opened the door, Pepper started greeting Captain Underpants, Green Man, Poptart, and the two assassins whom I don't really care about. Anyways…they all say without question on my patent leather couches.

" We have a problem," Captain Underpants blankly stated.

" Well no durr! Oh, by the way… those tights really aren't working for you!" I said.

Captain blushed.

That's what you get for coming to Stark Tower at six a.m.

Pepper leaves the tense room to get a morning snack for everybody. Dead silence continues until she returns. Pepper comes back in with coffee and cinnamon flavored poptarts. Big mistake. Thor runs over to her, with his golden locks flowing behind him. He knocks the wind out of her.

"SHMMMRRRR!" She yells while tumbling down the stairs. Thor grabs the poptart box and innocently runs back. Being the loving person I am, I lay back on the couch and wait for JARVIS help Pepper stand up.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! Super sorry for not updating in FOREVER. School is just- urghhh. But I promise my summer is 100% dedicated to FanFiction. Lately I have been getting a lot more reviews. It really does mean the world to me. I thank you for making me a, confident writer. If you want to see a REALLY AWESOME FANFICTIONER you should check out ****_IronGirl1 ! _**** She is awesome at writing and anything she writes will make you smile! Review both of us and join us on our journey of FanFiction. That sounded really cheesey. Anyways…Make sure to favorite me on FictionPress as well!**

**Yours Truly,**

**PixerFlower **


	3. HaHa Very Funny

Kristen Graze POV:

What the heck is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

Who the heck is Professor Mcgona- something?

And where is this Chamber of Reception?

So many questions, and no answers. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt a sudden pain on my lower forearm. I looked at my arm and discovered a scar. When did this get there, I thought. Examining it more carefully, I discovered that this new scar looks like an arrow. Telling myself it was a coincidence, I suffered through the awkward pain that this arrow-shaped scar was making. After a few minutes the pain died down, but I had already started pacing. This was something my entire family did while thinking. Maybe this entire thing was a dream. Or a practical joke! I bet my sister and my parents are holding back laughter in my parent's bedroom! I started laughing hysterically. I left my sister's room and walked down the hallway leading to my parent's bedroom ready to say " HaHa! How funny!"

I smiled just thinking about my sister bursting out into joy as soon as I walked in. I slowly opened the creaky door, but the only thing bursting was my heart. Laying in front of me was unmistakably, my mother. I rushed over to her side. I started inspecting her from foot to head. As I finished checking her entire body, I looked up at her face. Her eyes were wide open. It looked as if she were petrified. Instead of her bright green eyes, all I could see were black circles. Tears had already started streaming from my eyes. I looked away, not daring to look at my mother and my wet eyes fell upon a silver tabby cat.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HEY! I HAVE A FEW APOLOGIES TO MAKE…**

**FIRST, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

**SECOND, I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS LIKE 2 LINES LONG!**

**I JUST AM SO BUSY. LOADS OF STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON. I HAVE BEEN PREPARING FOR A HUGE CONCERT THAT I HAVE TO SING AT! I AM ALSO A CERTIFIED BABYSITTER! ANYWAYS, EXPECT MORE LONG CHAPTERS!**

**ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR NAMES AND DECRIPTIONS OF CHARECTERS!**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**GOOD OR EVIL?:**

**FULL CHARECTERICTIC DESCRIPTION:**

**PLEASE SUMBIT NAMES!**

**ALSO FOLLOW/ FAVORITE: RAVENROSET, ATRFLA, IRONGIRL1, AND SPARROW LILIES!**

**May your arrows fly straight and your aim be true,**

**PixerFlower**


End file.
